Binaural sound reproduction uses headphones to provide to the listener with auditory information congruent with real-world spatial sound cues. Binaural sound reproduction is key to creating virtual reality (VR) and/or augmented reality (AR) audio environments. Currently, binaural audio can be captured either by placing microphones at the ear canals of a human or a mannequin, or by manipulation of signals captured using spherical, hemispherical or cylindrical microphone arrays (i.e., those having a pre-defined, known idealized geometry).